LIFE OF A SHELTERED TEANAGER
by bigheartedgirl
Summary: linda heins has to hold up to the expectations her teen parents have for her while trying to have a normal teen life... read and review not afraid of bad oppinions that is what makes an author a better one summery sucks sorry!


My life

I wake up to the sun entering my window and hurting my eyes. My only thoughts are "wonderful, another day in hell!" let me explain, my name is Linda Heins I am a 16 year old teen who has to put up with weird parents, high school, and living up to high expectations. I know what your thinking, typical teenage life. That is true but when your parents were both straight A students and expect you not to make the mistakes they did (getting pregnant and dropping out to support a kid at 16) then the whole teenage thing can get a lot worse!

My parents are so caught up in the whole don't turn out like me thing that they have me doing tutoring twice a week and don't let me date a guy let alone talk to one. Yes I am not afraid to admit it I am sheltered do I like it HELL NO! But I can't choose who I came out of. I walk down the stairs in a tank top and blue jeans and when my dad sees me the first thing out of his mouth is "hell no!" "Are you kidding me!" I reply while I make sure to get a pretty big eye roll in as well. "I am 16 years old and am wearing jeans in the middle of summer just so my legs wont show! The least you can do is let me wear a freaken tank top! "Don't you dare talk to your father in that tone young lady!" my mom chimes in as she stands beside my dad" you look like you want someone to take you to bed!" change that shirt now!" my dad yells. My parents are so worried that I will make that same mistake that they dress me like an older woman, but they are still my parents. "Fine" I yell "but just so you know I don't like it" I make sure to stomp extra hard all the way to my room just so they know how pissed I actually am.

After I get changed and am at the bus stop my best friend Devin waves a plastic rectangle-looking thing in my face. "Oh my god is that a license!" I scream at the top of my lungs. See the family has known Devin ever since I can remember. His mom and dad are high school buddies so he is the only guy I'm really allowed to associate with. He has wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes that you can melt in and also has great taste in clothes! He wears a pair of old school black and white converse, faded blue jeans and a t-shirt with some type of writing on it everyday. Can you tell I have a crush on him? There is only a couple of problems with that situation… who am I kidding the biggest one is my parents, they know we are close so they don't suspect anything more than friendship going on but if they did both of us would most likely be six feet under. The second thing is the small fact that he doesn't know I like him like that. In no way am I just going to say hey I like you more than a friend. That could ruin our friendship and make everything awkward. So I pretty much keep that fact to myself, it saves a lot of trouble.

" Hell yea!" he reply's " my mom said that I can drive my car to school from here on out!" he says while jumping up and down man even when he does that he manages to look hot, that is a gift. "Oh man, I guess I wont have a bus buddy anymore," I say playfully. Little does he know, I am not playing that Is the worst news of my day. As thoughts ramble in my head about whom I am going to sit with and how much I am going to miss talking to him every morning. He says the most surprising thing I have ever heard him say. "You don't actually think that I would make you ride this thing without me do you?" "Well it is your car, and probably a pain in the ass to pick me up so yea." I say " well no." he reply's "your hitching a ride with me weather you like it or not" he says with a laugh. "So I guess you're technically my car buddy now?" I say "that sounds awful, I will think of a better name than that some other time when I am not so freaken excited" he says.

Later on in my first hour geometry class I cant help thinking why he chose to drive me around instead of another girl or friend. The same question keeps popping in my head "does he like me more?" I push that thought away as quickly as it entered because of the simple fact that he is really popular by all of the girls in the school, I mean all at least 75 percent of them drool over him as he walks through the halls. My personal opinion is that drooling over a guy is HUGE waste of time for the simple fact that every time you do you give the advantage of thinking they have a hold on you. I get through my class without paying attention, which means I will have absolutely no clue how to do the homework.

My third is English, which is my favorite because I am good at the subject and Devin is in it as well. The assignment was a five-paragraph essay on the book lovely bones that we were supposed to be reading. I got mine done before class even ended. When the bell rang Devin fell in step beside me "did you get your essay done?" he asks "yea, within the first ten minutes why?" I can't help but ask. "Because I didn't and am going to bomb it without help, you want to study with me after school?" trying to hide the surprised look on my face I say "what's in it for me?' not bombing your geometry homework that you didn't do first hour." He didn't even bother to hide the smirk on his face with that comment. I didn't know how he knew about that but his point was valid. "Fine, my house right after school my parents wont mind" I say "looking forward to it" he said as he walked away" the only thing I could think about for the rest of the day was… my parents are going to be at work which means me and Devin are going to be alone in my house… what the hell have I gotten myself into?


End file.
